


One Old Message

by revolunacyfireboy



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolunacyfireboy/pseuds/revolunacyfireboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Arthur, hi! Are you at the restaurant already?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Old Message

_"Arthur, hi! Are you at the restaurant already? Or maybe you're driving; I sure hope you're not listening to this while driving. Anyway! Uhm, I'm so, so sorry babe but I won't be able to make it tonight. My dad took a nasty spill and mom is with him at the hospital, so the restaurant really needs me there. I promise I'll make it up to you. Talk to you later. And, I love you."_

***beep***

_End of message. To delete this message, press pound. To check your messages, press seven._

Alone in his bedroom, as fresh tears were shed, Arthur pressed the almost worn down button.

***beep***

_You have no new messages and one old message.  
_

_Message one.  
_

_Sunday, October Twenty-sixth._

_"Arthur, hi! Are you at the restaurant already?"_


End file.
